This invention relates generally to short range microwave radars and more particularly to a radar adapted to penetrate foliage.
The corresponding related application is directed to a combined surveillance and foliage penetration radar wherein an X-band surveillance radar antenna comprised of a flat plate array of broadwall waveguide slots is used as a reflector for an L-band foliage penetration radar array comprising stripline dipole elements mounted in front of the flat plate array. Whereas the cross referenced application is directed to a dual frequency aperture sharing radar antenna, the subject invention is directed to single band (L-band) operation which is particularly adapted for foliage penetration applications.